User talk:Raadec
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Heretic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley New Page Here is something nice and long that I wrote last night - Serpent Riders. Of course, all information is supported by the manuals and in-game story developments :) Tonight I will try to write a new article... or maybe even two! Episodes Aaaah, the old messaging system. I'll try not to forget signing messages. I created the pages for Heretic's episodes: *Episode 1: City of the Damned *Episode 2: Hell's Maw *Episode 3: The Dome of D'Sparil *Episode 4: The Ossuary *Episode 5: The Stagnant Demesne Next time I think I will do the pages for Hexen's hubs. Each of them can include a short summary of the hub's main puzzle and overall theme. I hope your package arrives soon. I suppose you can hardly wait to start playing ;) Cheers, Vorknkx 12:40, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Series Name I suppose we can call it the "Serpent Riders" series, because they are the main focus of the story. And even though Heretic II isn't a member of the trilogy, D'Sparil still appears in the intro video and the consequences of his reign are visible throughout the entire game... so it has that atmosphere as well. Good ot hear Hexen II arrived. Indeed, the installation goes nice and smooth, and there is even a video intro to the game. If you ever get stuck somewhere, I can give you some hints ;) Today's new pages - 8 of them. I did pages for Hexen's 5 hubs and the 3 new hubs from the Deathkings expansion. ---- Vorknkx 08:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Into the Box :) Here are some tips to make using DosBox easier: *It is convenient if you gather all your DosBox games in one place. I, for example, have put them all in E:\games\dbox and I always mount this folder as E: (using the autoexec commands). Then I can easily go to E:\heretic, E:\hexen or whatever folder I need. *At the bottom of the DosBox config file is an Autoexec field. You can put the mount commands there, so you don't have to type them in every time. For example: Autoexec mount e E:\games\dbox\ e: (This mounts my games folder as a hard drive and then takes me directly to it - quickly and without any hassle.) *The commands under Autoexec will be executed every time you start DosBox - use this to your advantage :) *To execute several commands at once, you can create a batch file. It's very simple - open Notepad, and type in the commands you need, each on a new line. Change the file's extension from .TXT to .BAT and then typing in the file's name will execute all the commands in it. *Batch files are especially useful with games that require a CD (e.g. Dark Forces, Descent II) - you can include the CD mount command in the batch (it has to be the first one, of course) and avoid typing it every time you want to start the game :) Vorknkx 09:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yay :) I'm glad I helped you discover a game you enjoy. It's good that you are having fun so far - because Heretic is going to become even better and more interesting in the next episodes (Ep. 2 is my favorite). I was going to create a few new pages today, but I ran into a few technical problems (check the message thread on the Quake Wiki). I have found a temporary solution and I will try to post the new pages tomorrow :) I hope that we will get more editors around here - there was a great Her/Hex community once and there can be one again. I'd be happy to become an Admin - that will allow me to help this Wiki even more. I hope my DosBox tips weren't too cryptic. Experimentation is the best way to learn new stuff, and the Box's config file offers a lot of options ;) Cheers -- Vorknkx 19:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Difficult indeed. It's been a long time since I've played Heretic on Nightmare... but yeah, it's ana amazing experience. The funny thing is that some levels are actually easier on Nightmare - that's because this difficulty gives you some extra ammo. The greatest challenge of E4M1 and E5M1 is finding ammo (because it's pretty scarce) and the little bonus you get in Nightmare is quite welcome. The Serpent Riders themselves are very tough. D'Sparil hits very hard (you can sometimes lose 50% - 60% health from one hit) and starts using some additional tricks when his health gets low. In Hexen, Korax uses nearly every possible projectile attack in the game and can change the level environment (like causing the floor you stand on to become lava), which is amazing because I never imagined the Doom engine was capable of this. And Eidolon... he may look easy at first, but just as you think you've won, he becomes stronger than ever before. So, when you face a Serpent Rider, you can expect the battle to be furious and challenging :) As for DosBox - I've used DOS for many years while I was a kid and I am very familiar with it. Those were great times because hardware didn't matter as much as it does nowadays. With a decent PC, you could run 90% of all existing games without any trouble. And it didn't matter what video card you had :P -- Vorknkx 11:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC)